Payback
by Catatonic Sex Toy
Summary: Tag/Spoiler for 200 (s10x06) in chapter 2 - My take on the "somebody didn't flip the sign on that freakin' locker room door" situation ! S/J, what else really ? Rated M just to be on the safe side for language, major UST and nakedness (lots of it), but NO graphic sex (don't run away !).
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers/Tags** : _200_ (season 10, episode 6)

**Disclaimer **: Sadly I don't own _Stargate SG-1_, its characters, places, etc. And this is just for fun.

**Note **: This is my first fic ever finished, and therefore, published ! Woo ! So, erm, hope it's ok. It's not much, just a little silly piece really, but I hope it will make you smile. Also I'm not a native english speaker and the story is un-beta'd so if mistakes there are, they're all mine - feel free to tell me if anything seems weird, I'm more than willing to improve my writing ! The tag to _200_ applies to the second chapter only, so if you've not seen it yet, you can still read the first chapter and come back for the second chapter after you've watched the episode. And that will be fun.

My locker/shower room might be considered slightly off-canon, however the locker rooms in the actual show are a bit confusing, so... I kept the descriptions to a minimum and I think it works (yes, I like canon).

**Reviews** : Yes, sure, please, duh !

She sighed in relief as she took in the _women_ sign on the door. The journey on P4X-953 hadn't been as "piece of cake" as the Colonel thought it would be. She was beyond exhausted, and so covered in dirt her body actually _itched_ in some very unpleasant places.

_Charming. _She quickly disrobed from her BDU's and tossed them aside, barely noticing the faint noises rising from the shower area. Another woman had to be in there, so she threw a towel around herself before turning the corner of the lockers.

_Oh god._

Definitely _not_ a woman. Definitely the Colonel, and definitely _naked_.

_Did he see me ? - I don't think he did._

Her nerves were fried to death by tiredness, so she poked her head around the lockers again before she could even think about what she was doing.

_Ok, he didn't._

The Colonel was currently attempting to dry himself with what Sam quickly identified as the tiniest towel in the whole galaxy (_do they even have towels on P4X-953 ?_), completely oblivious to her stare. And staring she was.

It's not like she'd never caught good glimpses of him already. Occasionally, their work would put them into awkward and tense situations, and she could even recall throwing her own modesty to the wind a couple of times just to get the damn job (as in, _saving the planet_) done. But this was different.

He had turned his face slightly, and Sam's look lingered on his unusually relaxed features. The handkerchief-sized towel rubbed the small of his back, and she swallowed hard as her eyes followed the path of a single water drop rolling from the nape of his neck all the way down to his... She had to bit back a very girly moan as the towel was suddenly and unceremoniously dropped on the floor.

\- Like what you see there, Carter ?

_What. Oh shit. Shitshitshitshitshit._

Her soldier mode back on, she had instantly stiffened to regain her cover behind the lockers.

_SHIT._

Her eyes snapped shut. The wave of embarrassement arising in her gut was so intense she thought she was going to be sick.

_Don't throw up. Don't throw up. DO NOT throw up._

Then he spoke again. His tone was still teasing, almost sultry.

\- Black Ops training, y'know.

Her mouth was dry as freaking Abydos. She _so_ wanted to run and scream like a six-year-old right now.

\- Well I guess I _did_ forget to flip the sign on the door, so...

The Colonel had made himself famous among female personnel for his regular neglect of the whole gender signs system in the showers, and though she knew she had absolutely no right to, Sam had soon found the little chitchats and the muffled giggles quite irritating. It's not like he even did it on purpose anyway. _Who_ could possibly care _less_ than the Colonel about _flipping a piece of cardboard_ before jumping under a hot &amp; comforting spray of water ?

\- Anyway... Very flattered.

He had rounded the corner and was now facing her, fully dressed in civvies. Had she really stayed there gaping at nothing for _that_ long ?

_Get a fucking grip, Carter !_

\- Sir, if you want to report this...

Her voice sounded weak and unsteady, and _god_ did she hate that. She was actually scared now. Despite the smug smirk the Colonel was sporting and the mischievious twinkle in his dark eyes, ogling at your naked CO's body in the showers still represented a huge stepping out of line.

\- Don't be ridiculous, he interrupted softly. I _will_ have my payback one day though, you better count on that.

He was moving dangerously close, and Sam was abruptly reminded of her own lack of proper clothing. Damn those stupid small towels ! Was her cloudy brain playing tricks on her or was he really being openly flirtatious now ?

\- So, have a nice shower, Carter. Hope you don't mind, I switched it on _freezing cold _for you...

He almost backed her up against the metallic doors, leaning in to slightly brush her ear with his lips.

\- You look a bit flushed.

They locked eyes and she finally let out a ragged, heavy breath.

_Ho...ly Hannah._

He shot her a huge and totally unapologetic grin before he made his nonchalant way to the door, and he was gone.

_Oh, damn you, sir. _


	2. Chapter 2

She sighed in relief as the hot water pounded on the tense muscles of her shoulders. She had been driving herself crazy working on the Colonel's little _situation_ for hours, and she eventually figured it out, but the hardest part was yet to come. Retrieving that cloaking device from the Goa'uld mothership was going to be no piece of cake. She had needed the break, and the shower helped her relax and focus on the delicate mission.

A very familiar sound tore her out of her musings and made her froze under the spray of water.

_Now he wouldn't -_

\- Sir, are you there ?

She had poked her head around the curtain, eyes frantically scanning the room.

_Pointless, Carter,_ she mentally shrugged.

\- Nope.

She rolled her eyes so bad, Jack genuinely believed that they were going to pop out of her head at some point. She was back behind the shower curtain anyway, out of sight. Under the water. Carter. Wet. _With no clothes on._ He fought back a not-so-manly sigh of desperate longing and went on with his evil plan.

\- Told ya I'd have my payback, remember ?

The curtain moved slightly but Sam was quicker ; she grabbed it in a reflex action to hide her naked frame. She couldn't help the small smile forming on her lips though, that very special _Jack-only_ smile that actually made her voice softer and her eyes brighter. And _god_ did he loved that.

\- How could I forget ?

Ah, she was playing along. _Interesting._

\- Drop the curtain, he said matter-of-factly.

Again she rolled her eyes at him, well at least in what she assumed was the general direction of him.

\- Like you haven't had a good peek already... I've been here for a good twenty minutes.

_Wish I'd known that._ But his last twenty minutes had been super-busy flying this awesome dog through the corridors of the SGC and enjoying the priceless looks on the airmen's faces. So all-in-all, it was worth it... Wait, he couldn't tell her that - _or could he_ ? No, better save that one for later. For darker times, when she would need a bit of cheering up. Which would probably happen sooner than expected. Happened a lot, lately. He chased away the thought with a frown and realized she was still looking towards him, apparently waiting for his next move.

_On with the plan, you silly old man._

\- Well I just got there !

Lots of eye rolling lately, too.

\- Yeah, right.

\- Carter, you actually _doubt_ me ? That kinda hurt my feelings.

She heard the pout in his voice, and she couldn't stop her genuine laugh this time.

\- Trust an invisible O'Neill ? Yeah... I know better.

The room fell quiet, apart from the soothing music of running water. Sam felt a sting of disappointment at the idea that maybe, he had finally left. She didn't linger on the thought of _how_ inappropriate of her it was to be _disappointed_ at her CO _not_ ogling at her naked body in the showers, as his sultry words broke the silence and melted her insides.

\- Drop. The. Curtain.

He hadn't moved. Or he had, as his voice seemed even closer. But this time she was prepared, and she managed to keep her features somewhat straight. She was so _not_ letting him have all the fun this time. Without giving it anymore thought she released the curtain from her tight grip and waited, a challenging look on her face. Him being invisible had made the initial move easier, but she instantly regretted not being able to see his reaction.

His sharp intake of breath and low expletive betrayed him though, and she flashed him a full grin.

\- Oh. So it _was_ true. You really just got there.

Nobody spoke for a while, but now she could distinctly hear his deep, uneven breathing over the shower sounds. The curtain was still magically hanging open, just barely.

\- Like what you see, sir ?

\- Oh yeah.

She tore her gaze away from his spot, grabbed her bottle of shower gel and began pointedly ignoring him as she squeezed a generous amount of soap in her right hand.

\- Whatareyoudoing ?

Was that panic in his voice ? _Good_. She did her best impression of his own trademark smirk as she started rubbing her neck and shoulders with the scented foam.

\- Taking a shower, sir.

Her eyes shut and Jack had to pinch himself when he heard the slow moan coming from her. _Nope. Not a dream._

He stayed there, staring, and everything was just right in the world and her hands were roaming all over her body, caressing her belly, her thighs, her breasts, her... He groaned and bit back another curse word.

\- You should try the _freezing cold_ shower, sir, she stated with _just_ the right amount of tease in her voice. I find it helps.

She had turned to him again, her blue, glimmering eyes perfectly locked into his as if she could actually see him. She suddenly grabbed the curtain again and snapped it shut.

Stunned for a split second, he eventually got the hint and headed for the door in a murmur.

\- Damn you, Carter.


End file.
